Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including accessing hydrocarbon bearing formations to extract hydrocarbons for use as fuel, lubricants, chemical production, and other purposes. In order to facilitate processes and operations in the wellbore, it may often be desirable to isolate or seal one or more portions of a wellbore. Zonal isolation within a wellbore may be provided by wellbore isolation devices, such as packers, bridge plugs, and fracturing plugs (i.e., “frac” plugs).
Wellbore isolation devices are set in the wellbore by a setting tool. For instance, the wellbore isolation device is run into the wellbore coupled to a setting tool, which is in turn coupled to a conveyance. When the wellbore isolation device is positioned at the desired depth in the wellbore, the setting tool causes the actuation of the slip and seal assemblies on the wellbore isolation device, thereby setting the wellbore isolation device against the wall of the wellbore.
Typical wellbore isolation devices have two sets of slips and a sealing assembly. When engaged, one set of slips prevents the wellbore isolation device from traveling downward, the second set of slips prevents the wellbore isolation device from traveling upward, and the sealing assembly holds the two sets of slips in tension so that they will not return to a resting position.